<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vocal |Greenstorm| Lloyd x Morro by XxghostspromisexX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430349">Vocal |Greenstorm| Lloyd x Morro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/pseuds/XxghostspromisexX'>XxghostspromisexX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Greenstorm, Greenwind, M/M, Morryd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/pseuds/XxghostspromisexX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd is kidnapped by a green ninja want-to-be who is later revealed to be a ghost; Morro. Lloyd wants to be set free; but there's something about the ghost that draws him in. Something about that seductive voice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lloyd Garmadon/Morro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vocal |Greenstorm| Lloyd x Morro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A ((long))ONESHOT SOOO LEMON LIES AHEAD~~<br/>I have also posted this story under my Wattpad account </p><p>READ AT YOUR OWN RISK </p><p> </p><p>Plot twist- Lloyd is the d0minant 0ne today~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~<br/>Lloyd's POV<br/>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The hooded figure was silent as they stared at me from outside the cage they had placed me in. I looked down. Normally heights didn't bother me; but inside this wobbly cage amplified the fear.</p><p>I had only caught glimpses of his face. He rarely spoke, too. When he did it was through my deepened voice. So I couldn't make out what he really sounded like, either.</p><p>"Let me out!" I gripped onto the cages bars.</p><p>He looked up at me.</p><p>"What use am I to you if I'm in here, anyways?" I added. He kept ignoring me, only watching me from below.</p><p>"The green ninja would never have to do this."</p><p>With that statement, he grabbed a throwing knife and threw it hard, aiming at me with precision. I gasped. I dodged my head so it just barely missed.</p><p>He flew up to the cage using his elemental power of wind. He then reached in and grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer, up against the bars.</p><p>"W-what are you doing?!" I stuttered.</p><p>"All. You do. Is talk." He finally spoke to me.</p><p>He sounded hot.</p><p>"My friends will find you." I warned.</p><p>"Let them!" He laughed, the cage shaking with him.</p><p>I tried to pull away from him. "Stop it. You don't have to do this!" In all honesty, I kept talking mainly because I wanted to hear his response.</p><p>"Oh, but I do." He purred. "Your title and your gi are going to be mine. One way or another. I don't care who I have to hurt to get there. But for the time being...I'm going to need your body."</p><p>"My body?!"</p><p>He let go of me and then pulled his hood down, shaking out his hair. He was a green-like pale, and almost transparent. His hair was black and at shoulders length; full; but it looked lifeless- thin, and dry. His eyes had dark circles underneath with a surrounding darker green color around both eyes fully. Maybe it was makeup? His eyes themselves were a glowing green, and the whites were black. His chapped lips were curled into a small smirk.</p><p>"As you can see, my own body has...limits." He said.</p><p>"You're...You're a ghost." I breathed.</p><p>"I died, trying to be you." His eyes met mine, and a chill went through my spine.</p><p>"W-why?!"</p><p>"The old man told me I was destined to become the green ninja. I was going to be someone. But you...You didn't do a single thing to earn it. It was passed down to you like nothing. I worked so fucking hard and got nothing!" He was scowling now.</p><p>"I didn't choose this, destiny chose me!" I kind of sympathized with him. I remember what it was like, to want something so badly but it was never in reach.</p><p>"Destiny was wrong about me." He hissed.</p><p>"I saw you're an elemental master. Wind? That in itself is special, too."</p><p>"Special? I'm not here to be special. I'm here to take back my rightful destiny."</p><p>"By kidnapping me and lying to yourself? The green ninja would never have to lie."</p><p>"Just shut the fuck up." He said seriously, sending another chill down my spine. He had this demanding tone to his voice, almost seductive if he were to try to be.</p><p>I stared at the ghost in front of me. Aside from being dead, I could feel emotions radiating off of him. Anger, resentment, a lack of fear. This desperation. But along with that, he felt pain. I could feel the hurt coming from his broken heart. The wish to be wanted. To amount to something. How could I be cruel to someone suffering so much?</p><p>"Look..." I sat on my knees. "I understand what you feel."</p><p>"How could someone like you understand me?"</p><p>"I can feel that you're hurting." I leaned in.</p><p>"I don't feel shit!" He growled.</p><p>~~~~~~<br/>Morro's POV<br/>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>I stared at the destined green ninja in front of me, locked away in a cage; under my control.</p><p>He kept blabbing on about how he understood what I felt. How could he?! Everything he wanted was handed to him. He didn't have to work for anything. I had to go out of my way just for people to hear me. I had to scream just to get someone to know my name.</p><p>Here he was claiming he understood me after talking to me for less than ten minutes. How could he when no one else did, when I tried to hard?!</p><p>"What's your name?" I demanded.</p><p>"Lloyd. It's Lloyd." He responded.</p><p>"Lloyd." I repeated. I saw his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~<br/>Lloyd's POV<br/>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Lloyd." He repeated.</p><p>My eyes widened. The way he said my name made my heart pound.</p><p>"W-what's yours?" I asked.</p><p>"Does it matter? I'm going to kill you soon. When I don't need you."</p><p>"Are you?" I tested. "You really don't seem like the type to have that in you."</p><p>"You don't know what I've done. Who I've hurt."</p><p>"But I can sense it. Even if you've done bad things, you're still...Well...I guess on the inside, you're still alive."</p><p>"Am I?" He had a dark look on his face.</p><p>"The angst is kind of radiating." I smiled softly. "So, what is it? Your name."</p><p>"Morro." He muttered.</p><p>Morro.</p><p>"Well, Morro. You feel enough to feel kind enough to give me a name to match your face."</p><p>"What are you trying to do?" Morro demanded.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Why the fuck are you being nice?"</p><p>"I'm just...I want you to see that there's another way! You can still redeem yourself before it's too late to."</p><p>"How can I fucking redeem what's gone? There is no hope for me. I couldn't care about a single person."</p><p>"Start with me." I told him. "Let me out. Let me be me and you can keep being you."</p><p>"I hate the me I am."</p><p>"Some things are changeable."</p><p>"And the fact I don't feel anything but hatred? That can be changed?"</p><p>"Yes, because I know you can really feel. You are right now. You aren't heartless, even if it isn't beating."</p><p>"That's bullshit." He spat.</p><p>"But it isn't." I smirked. "You're getting angry."</p><p>"That's...That's different."</p><p>"How? It's a feeling."</p><p>"I don't have any. Shut up now."</p><p>"What if I agreed? Then what? Would you feel satisfied? Would you feel hurt? I know you wouldn't feel nothing."</p><p>Morro bit his lip, thinking of a decent response. "I want to feel." He blurted out. "But I can't. The last time I smiled? I couldn't tell you."</p><p>"Smile." I smiled on impulse, leading the example.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"But I'd like you to. Just once."</p><p>"Then make me feel." Morro whispered, his eyes glistening with developing tears.</p><p>I got him.</p><p>Morro reached into the cage and grabbed my hand. My eyes widened. Then I smiled. "Let me out and I'll show you."</p><p>Hesitantly, Morro grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the cage. He held his hand out to get my down, and I took it. He flew myself and him down to the ground.</p><p>"Okay, what now?" He murmured.</p><p>"Can I touch you? Is it possible?" I questioned.</p><p>"Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."</p><p>I reached out my hand and touched his arm. It worked. He looked surprised.</p><p>"Stop. That feels weird." He drew his arm back.</p><p>"I can imagine it feels odd after not having had any solid contact for however long. How old were you when..."</p><p>"When I died? Fifteen." He looked like he could definitely be around that age.</p><p>"And chronologically you're probablyyyy...35 or something?"</p><p>"I don't know,"</p><p>"But mentally and physically you're still a kid."</p><p>"I'm not a fucking kid." He scowled.</p><p>"Teenager." I corrected myself. I got closer to him, and he backed up.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He questioned. He was scared. I could tell. The once said-powerful villain was now cowering because I may touch him.</p><p>I kept getting closer until he backed himself up against a wall. I put my hand on the other side of his head. He tilted away from it.</p><p>"What?" I asked.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me back.</p><p>"Are you scared?" I teased.</p><p>"I'm not scared of you, green ninja."</p><p>"Oh, really. It looks like it's otherwise, to me." I inched my hand closer to his head again.</p><p>"Fucking stop! Now! I'll put you back in the cage."</p><p>"Why? So you can feel in control? It's me who is in control. You talk more than you fight." I smirked, grabbing his hands with both of mine and putting them up against his head. Because of his physical age he wasn't bigger than I was, so it was simple.</p><p>He flinched and tried to pull away, but I held him there. "Don't even try to possess me, Morro. I will drain your entire being."</p><p>"With what? Your positive energy?" He muttered.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Sounds about right. What do you feel?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Try again." I coaxed.</p><p>"N-nervous." He stuttered. His big bad wolf persona was falling apart, under my hands...!</p><p>"Okay," I held his hands up with one hand now as I used my other to touch his face. His skin was dry and cold, but it was soft at the same time. His eyes were staring into mine. "What about now?"</p><p>He didn't move away, but I could tell he felt something. "Still nervous..." he responded.</p><p>I moved my hand down, feeling his boney shoulders and slight muscle between them and his neck. He shivered.</p><p>"Why are you-" he started, before I cut him off by placing my lips on his. I couldn't help myself. He talked too much. His dry lips against mine felt somewhat odd but the warm fuzzy feeling of comfort was enough to ignore that. He gasped, and I felt his body tense up. He dug his brittle fingernails into his palm.</p><p>"Calm down," I murmured into his mouth, stroking his side. "You wanted to feel something; This is what I want you to feel."</p><p>He got quiet. It was strange not hearing breathing coming from him. I touched his stomach and slipped my hand under his shirt, feeling the tone of his abs and muscle around his ribcage, even though it was slight due to his...Physical state. I got to his chest and danced two of my fingers teasingly over to his nipple, grazing them over it gently. He shuddered and a small whimper escaped from his throat.</p><p>"What do you feel, now?" I murmured again.</p><p>"Hot." He whispered. Odd. He felt cold as ever.</p><p>"Mm~" I pinched his nipple to gain a different reaction; and I got just that. He gasped, his back arching in the slightest.</p><p>In a quick movement I got him by surprise, grabbing his crotch swiftly yet gently. He bit down hard on my lip out of surprise and I pulled my face away.</p><p>"Woah, watch it!" I scolded.</p><p>"S-sorry- I just- You..."</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>He shook his head hesitantly. I smiled at him approvingly, not moving my hand from the spot, I started palming the front of his pants. I felt him get hard fast.</p><p>I asked him again how he felt. He didn't know how to respond to that.</p><p>"It's okay," I explained. "You don't need words to tell me." I slipped my hand down his pants and touched his erection gently.</p><p>"W-what the hell!" His cheeks were a darker shade of green. It felt somewhat...Nice, knowing he'd never experienced this before. I started jerking him off.</p><p>I assumed his arms were tired; mine was. I let his arms down and he instantly grabbed onto my shoulders. I used my other hand to start touching myself as I was getting turned on.</p><p>"I-I feel something in my stomach." Morro whispered to me.</p><p>I hadn't broken eye contact with him.</p><p>~~~~~~<br/>Morro's POV<br/>~~~~~~~</p><p>Lloyd's green eyes stared intently into mine. What were his intentions? What was he doing to me? I never felt these feelings before...</p><p>He finally stopped holding my arms up, and I almost collapsed. I grabbed his shoulders and hung my head down almost onto his left collar bone. While this did feel...Somewhat nice, I had an itch for some other sort of fulfillment.</p><p>I squeezed Lloyd's shoulder twice and he chuckled. "Do you need something?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know what..." I nodded.</p><p>"I think I do." Lloyd stopped what he was doing. I whined.</p><p>"Shh. I'll give you what you want."</p><p>"What do I want?" I genuinely didn't know what he was talking about. I just didn't want him to stop. "Lloyd." I whined again.</p><p>He bit his lip. "You sound good saying my name~" he winked. After this he instructed me to get down on the ground on my hands and knees. At this point I felt like I had no dignity left- Or a choice, so I did as he said. He was behind me. He pulled down my pants and his own.</p><p>"Do you feel pain?" Lloyd asked me.</p><p>"A little." I admitted.</p><p>"This shouldn't be that bad then."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~<br/>No POV<br/>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd thought of prepping Morro first; but shouldn't Morro get some sort of punishment for trying to kidnap him and steal his identity and all?</p><p>Lloyd aligned himself with Morro's entrance after spitting onto his fingers a few times to produce some sort of barrier at least so it wasn't dry. He then quickly thrusted inside.</p><p>"Oh shit, you're tight, I forgot." Lloyd grunted.</p><p>Morro bit down onto his hand, digging his fingernails into his palms again. "F-fuck!" There was that feeling he thought he was missing.</p><p>Lloyd started slow for Morro's sake. He gradually picked up speed, causing moans from himself and slight ones from Morro because of his dulled nerves.</p><p>He was holding Morro's hips tightly from behind, moving his body with his own pace of movement. He finally found that spot that made Morro cry out; so Lloyd kept hitting it cruelly.</p><p>"L-Lloyd-!"</p><p>"Scream out my name, ninja want to be." Lloyd smirked down at Morro's vulnerable state.</p><p>"S-shit- N-no!" Morro argued.</p><p>Lloyd rammed the spot again.</p><p>"A-Ah, Lloyd, fucking shit!" Morro bit his tongue. Curse his uncontrollable vocal cords.</p><p>"Your voice is so hot." Lloyd moaned.</p><p>Because Morro was a ghost; he didn't have any bodily fluids or even blood. He was able to finish but he never came. Lloyd made sure to finish outside so he didn't accidentally kill Morro with a liquid or cause any unnecessary pain.</p><p>Morro rolled over and laid there on the ground. Lloyd stood above him as he pulled his pants back up.</p><p>"Suddenly I feel much more human again." Morro murmured, which would have been almost breathlessly.</p><p>"I told you inside you were alive." Lloyd held a hand out to Morro, who took it, and he pulled him up.</p><p>"You sore?" He asked.</p><p>Morro shook his head. "Not really."</p><p>"Damn. Legend." Lloyd grinned.</p><p>"So...I guess this means I won't be getting the green ninja title any time soon...?" Morro tried.</p><p>"Hell no!" Lloyd rolled his eyes. "But you can get the title of the green ninjas boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~<br/>The end <br/>~~~~~~</p><p>Thank you much for reading, let me know your thoughts! 😌</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>